Episodes
There are 142 episodes in the first anime series that ran from 1990 to 1992. The second anime series that began in 1995 is still ongoing and has amassed over 800 episodes, and will be covered on a separate page. 1990 #1990-01-07 Episode 1 #:A) Maruko-chan is still feeling down #::"Maru-chan is still feeling Otoso" Maki #:B) Maruko-chan quarrels with her siblings #::Volume of the "have a family quarrel Maruchan" #1990-01-14 Episode 2 #:A) Maru-chan buys an alarm clock #::Maki "buy Maruchan alarm clock" #:B) The school tutor arrives #::Volume "tutor came" on #1990-01-21 Episode 3 #:A) Today is the home visit #::"Today is a home visit," Maki #:B) With respect to the biologist, Kizanoro #::Volume of "calling on fellow creature in charge of affectation" #1990-01-28 Episode 4 #:A) Maru-chan practices cycling Part 1 #::Volume of the "(Part 1) to practice her bike round" #:B) Maru-chan practices cycling Part 2 #::Volume of the "(Part II) to practice her bike round" #1990-02-04 Episode 5 #:A) Maru-chan catches a cold #::Volume of "catching cold Maru-chan" #:B) Maru-chan receives an award #::Volume of the "get a diploma Maruchan" #1990-02-11 Episode 6 #:Volume of "Let's Round Hill and her dog" #1990-02-18 Episode 7 #:A) Volume of the "go to eat French cuisine with everyone" #:B) Chan "marathon round ear" Maki #1990-02-25 Episode 8 #:A) Maki "Sad Valentine's Day" #:B) Maki "you children to compete in Singing wreath" #1990-03-04 Episode 9 #:A) Maki "to practice her flute circle" #:B) Volume of the "I want to eat the snow" #1990-03-11 Episode 10 #::Volume of "go to the house of her distant relatives round" #1990-03-18 #:A) Volume of the "citizens with no intent on evacuation drills" #:B) Volume of the "get a report card Maruchan" #1990-03-25 #:A) Volume of the "Corporation" Tsuchinoko "visionary" #:B) "Maru-chan is ready for excursions like" Maki #1990-04-01 #::Volume of "going on a school trip Maruchan" #1990-04-08 #:A) Volume of the "longing for nosebleed" #:B) Volume of "answering machine only" Two #1990-04-15 #::Volume of the "run for class officer election finally you Maruo" #1990-04-22 #:A) Maki "become cecum Maruchan" #:B) Maki "is a divination Maruchan" #1990-04-29 #:A) Maki "will want a bird Maruchan" #:B) Maki "held a birthday Maruchan" #1990-05-06 #:A) Volume of the "late-night banquet Maruchan" #:B) Volume of Treasures "mother" #1990-05-13 #::Maki day "Mom" #1990-05-20 #:A) Volume of "visiting day melancholy" #:B) Volume of the "brat Oriental in May" #1990-05-27 #::Maki "come to her school play round" #1990-06-03 #:A) Maki "start a correspondence Maruchan" #:B) Maki "I love study period" #1990-06-10 #::"The City of a round-chan deluge" Maki #1990-06-17 #:A) Volume "caries Maruchan hurts" of #:B) Volume of the "physical examination" Oh #1990-06-24 #::Volume "stomach ache at school Maruchan" of #1990-07-01 #::Maki "Biraki pool" #1990-07-08 #::Volume of the "wish of Tanabata" #1990-07-15 #:A) Volume of the "umbrella-chan bought me a round" #:B) Volume of "Memories of Summer Maru-chan" #1990-07-22 #:A) Volume "bath house Maruchan was broken" #:B) Volume of the "magic of the old man card" #1990-07-29 #::"Maru-chan go to school summer vacation" Maki #1990-08-05 #::Volume of the "round-chan went to the South" (Part 1) #1990-08-12 #::Volume of the "round-chan went to the South" (Part Two) #1990-08-19 #::Volume of the "go to haunted house Maruchan" #1990-08-26 #::Maki-chan "child accumulate for the homework" #1990-09-02 #:A) Volume of the "go to photo shop Maruchan" #:B) Volume of the "events of the night of the storm" #1990-09-09 #::Volume of "keeping a tropical fish Maru-chan" #1990-09-16 #::Volume of the "Kappa Kappa Us" #1990-09-23 #::Volume of "Maruchan go hiking" #1990-09-30 #::Volume of "Maruchan find the money" #1990-10-07 #::Volume of "war versus college boys" #1990-10-14 #:A) Volume of "change seating Maruchan" #:B) Volume of the "go to bar Mr. Maru-chan" #1990-10-21 #::Volume of the "treasure of big sister" #1990-10-28 #::Volume of the "experiment Maruchan" #1990-11-04 #::Maki! "" When You Wish Upon A Star "Maru-chan" #1990-11-11 #::Volume of the "seven hundred fifty-three cousin" #1990-11-18 #:A) Volume of the "chicken coop cleaning of fear" #:B) Volume of the "once and for all Sunday alone" #1990-11-25 #::Volume of "Mom and Dad fight" #1990-12-02 #::Maki "want to have your own room Maru-chan" #1990-12-09 #::Volume of "Maruchan write greeting cards" #1990-12-16 #:A) Volume of "Write an essay Maru-chan" #:B) "Among the poor" Maki #1990-12-23 #::Maki "to participate in the meeting of the town Christmas Maruchan" #1990-12-30 Episode 52 part 1 #:A) Volume of "New Year's Eve Maruko-chan" 1991 #1991-01-03 Episode 52 part 2 #:B) Maki Special "Chibi Maruko-chan" #::Special episode #1991-01-06 #::Volume of the "usual New Year" #1991-01-13 #::Volume of the "sleepless night Maruchan" #1991-01-20 #::"Children are Kazenoko" Maki #1991-01-27 #::Volume of the "happy day Maru-chan" #1991-02-03 #::Maki "To mamemaki Maruko" #1991-02-10 #::Volume of "getting lost in a department store Maru-chan" #1991-02-17 #::Volume of "The Story of Maru-chan's balloon" #1991-02-24 #::Volume of the "closed classes of longing" #1991-03-03 #::Maki "called us Maruchan ひな祭り" #1991-03-10 #::Volume "is heard whistling" of #1991-03-17 #::Volume of the "after-school class meetings" #1991-03-24 #::Maki "Hydroponics-chan round" #1991-03-31 #::Volume of "go to the health center Maruchan" #1991-04-07 #::Volume of the "go to Hanami Maruchan" #1991-04-14 #::Maki "about taking care of our freshman Maruko" #1991-04-21 #::Volume of "Write an essay Maru-chan" #1991-04-28 #::Maki "to care about the prophecies of Nostradamus Maruko" #1991-05-05 #::Volume of the "Children's Day Round-chan" #1991-05-12 #::Volume of the "(front) to belt out quiz grandpa" #1991-05-19 #::Volume of the "(rear) to belt out quiz grandpa" #1991-05-26 #::Volume of the "go to planetarium Maruko" #1991-06-02 #::Volume of "Making Maruchan class newspaper" #1991-06-09 #::"Maru-chan Detective" Maki #1991-06-16 #:A) Volume of "prima donna longing to Maruko" #:B) Volume "Sniff earpick Maruko is not cured" of #1991-06-23 #::Maki "Momoe Maruko-chan went to the concert" #1991-06-30 #::Maki "to attend the wedding Maruchan" #1991-07-07 #:A) Volume of the "Association of Maruchan 七夕 movie" #:B) Volume of the "use for 270,000 yen prize" #1991-07-14 #:A) Maki "I make clothes Maruko" #:B) Maki "make shaved ice Maruko" #1991-07-21 #::C) #::Volume of the "do-nothing summer Maruko" #::Special episode #::D) #::Volume of "burn Fight Maruko" #::E) #::Volume of the "burn Fight Maruko" #1991-07-28 #::Volume of "View of Western-style vision Maruko" #1991-08-04 #::Volume of the "go to Maruchan Sleepover" #1991-08-11 #::"Gymnastics is unavoidable in the hate radio Maruchan" Maki #1991-08-18 #::Volume "twins Maruko envy" of #1991-08-25 #:A) Volume of the "spring-clean the shrine Maruko" #:B) Volume of the "forgotten melody of summer vacation weather Maruko" #1991-09-01 #::Volume of the "troubled southern island souvenirs distribution Maruko" #1991-09-08 #::"Maruko is serious and rumors" Maki #1991-09-15 #::Volume of "Around the World of Grandpa" #1991-09-22 #::Volume of the "go to amusement parks Maruko" #1991-09-29 #::Volume of "classroom culture in the home" #1991-10-06 #::Volume of the "go to social studies field trip Maru-chan" #1991-10-13 #:A) Volume of "eating 松茸 Maruko" #:B) Volume of the "whole child longing to bubble bath" #1991-10-20 #::Volume of the "Fun lunch meeting" #1991-10-27 #::Maki "Watch out for kidnappers" #1991-11-03 #::Volume of the "borrowed 8mm camera dad" #1991-11-10 #:A) Volume of the "go to a festival Maruko" #:B) Volume of the "boy-girl" #1991-11-17 #::Maki "is a fool to everyone Maruko" #1991-11-24 #::Volume of the "go hunting みかん Maruko" #1991-12-01 #::Volume of the "bazaar" school #1991-12-08 #::Volume of the "House finally available garland" #1991-12-15 #::Volume of the "friend came back Kunchi wreath" #1991-12-22 #::Volume of the "Christmas in the home" #1991-12-29 #::A) Maki "homemade laundry soap" #::B) Maki "Make Kanroni Ayu mom" 1992 #1992-01-05 Episode 104 #:A) Volume of "the whole child flying kites" #:B) Maki "I want to eat rice porridge with seven herbs Maruko" of #1992-01-12 #:A) Volume of the "passbook savings Maruko" #:B) Volume of "knitting Maruko" #1992-01-19 #::Maki "covet hottie Maruko" #1992-01-26 #::Maki "skating school classroom" #1992-02-02 #:A) Volume ya "snake came to town" of #:B) Maki "just drink amazake Maruko" #1992-02-09 #::Volume of "Valentine's Day green-chan" #1992-02-16 #:A) Volume of "I want a sand star Maruko" #:B) Volume of "the artificial feeding of Maruko sparrow" #1992-02-23 #::Volume of the "baby sister Miyako" #1992-03-01 #::Volume of "Let's go to play in the house of the teacher" #1992-03-08 #::Volume of "being chased by a stray dog Maruko" #1992-03-15 #:A) Maki "You Maruo wreath with you" #:B) Maki! "White ants in our house" #1992-03-22 #:A) Maki "to participate in the stocking of carp Maruko" #:B) Volume of the "uproar hay fever" #1992-03-29 #::Maki "consisting Nagasawa your house, the fire" #1992-04-05 #::Volume of the "fire of course you visit Nagasawa" #1992-04-12 #::Volume of the "get a letter of misfortune Maruko" #1992-04-19 #:A) "Notes! Cleanly" Maki #:B) Volume of "Maruko vaguely" #1992-04-26 #::Maki "fussy on the taste of tea Maruko" #1992-05-03 #::Volume of the "traveling alone petting Maruko" #1992-05-10 #:A) Maki "I'll come swallow" #:B) Volume of the "birthday party" class #1992-05-17 #::Volume of the "convention sketch Zoo" #1992-05-24 #:A) Volume of the "I can not stop hiccups" #:B) Volume of the "go to Hokkaido dad" #1992-05-31 #::Volume of "her Yotchan" #1992-06-07 #::Volume of the "fuss edible frog" #1992-06-14 #:A) Volume "lid is not open" #:B) Volume of "I want a hourglass Maruko" #1992-06-21 #::Volume of the "great panic Maruko" #1992-06-28 #::Maki "Ochugen happy" #1992-07-05 #::Volume of "Tanabata festival mall" #1992-07-12 #::Maki "hung in advertising bargain Maruko" #1992-07-19 #::Volume of the "summer vacation from tomorrow." #1992-07-26 #::Maki "a passion for goldfish scooping" #1992-08-02 #::Volume of the "school day of summer vacation" #1992-08-09 #::Volume of the "whole child go swimming in the sea" #1992-08-16 #::Volume "annoying mosquito" of #1992-08-23 #::Maki "fireworks Tomoegawa" #1992-08-30 #::Volume of the "whole child afraid of cockroaches" #1992-09-06 #::Maki "learn English conversation kun wreath Maruko" #1992-09-13 #::Volume of the "whole child go fishing" #1992-09-20 #::Maki! "Lover kun wreath" #1992-09-27 #::Volume of the "moon viewing of the house" Sakura Source *ANN Category:Episodes